


halloween with ace

by discountghost



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Hello! This is a collection of drabbles to fill the prompts ofthisprompt calendar. I'm a little late with this, but I hope to get to every day this month. If not on the day, then returning to the day when the chance comes.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	halloween with ace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So drabbles in this collection are done within 10 minutes, with 5 minutes to edit.

“Are you lost, child?” Yuchan starts, turns as the voice reaches him. He’s been wandering and he isn’t sure why. His legs ache. How long has he been walking for? Around is nothing, but trees. They stretch out over the area around him, swallow up the light from the setting sun. His brows furrow as the voice comes again, “Have you not lost your way?”

He blinks, looks in the direction the voice seems to float from. It’s everywhere and nowhere and he stumbles as he trips over something. Pain strikes his ankle and he whimpers. He’s shoeless. He wriggles his toes. Ten of them, but he can hardly feel them. His breath mists in the air and when he looks up, he’s been taken into a deep night. His heart is a ghostly chorus to echo the pace of his breathing as again he looks for the voice and finds no one. No one at all.

“Are you alone?”

It’s a different voice this time, and the words aren’t sympathetic. They border on the edge of taunting, mocking.

“Yes,” he answers, broken and tired. He’s so tired. His legs ache and he isn’t sure of how long he’s been out here.

“No.” It’s the same voice, but kinder. “No, you’re not, changeling.”

He feels the lights before he sees them. The warmth of them. Lanterns with flames flickering behind paper. They hang above him, around him. He licks cracked lips as his gaze flits between them all. They begin to light a way for him. There’s some effort before he manages to stand to his feet. The cool ground soaks up the heat of his body as he moves. The trees, as he presses his hands to the bark, seem to lean towards him. To breathe in the air he breathes out. 

He remembers, vaguely. The bare edges of memories. Of this same path he walks now. But he’s being lead toward the place he once called home. He’s placed in a bed that isn’t his. And as he walks the path again, he has only to glance over to see the other boy that shares his face walk surely on home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully, you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discounthaunts?s=20) | [cc](https://t.co/knd2qckQ79?amp=1)


End file.
